


Hitch

by nomequedamas



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hitch - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can see by the title, this work is based off of the Will Smith movie 'Hitch'. I thought the idea was really cute and would translate well into a fic. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated!</p><p>Also -- I think this is gonna be about 7-10 chapters long, depending on how detailed I want each chapter to be. This first one is short but the rest are gonna be about an average of 1000-2000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for later chapters. <3

It had been an irritatingly long day for Pavel, and that meant the only thing he wanted to do was sit and drink. He leaned back in the cushiony chair of an upscale bar in New York City, and sipped on his jack and coke. A slight buzz tickled his head as he gazed around the room. Soft lights adorned the ceilings and modern furniture was arranged tastefully within the room. Friday evening, just before the drunkards get here. He'd go home around 8:30. Not too early, but just early enough that he'd miss the first wave of drunk drivers.

Just as he was about to pack up and leave, he was stopped by an over-achieving bar attendee who seemed to have Pavel on his 'to-do' list. He walked with a drunken spring, and his goofy smile and glazed-over eyes showed that he shouldn't be having even one more drink. 

"Hey, baby," he slurred, almost tripping over the small glass table in front of him while trying to set down another jack and coke, "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." Pavel wanted to throw up. He could hardly stand these guys. It was only 8:15, they must've come early.

"That's nice, I haven't heard that one in a while, I think the last time was middle school." He could barely resist the urge to punch this guy. 

"Oh, loosen up, babe, there's no need to be such a prude. My name's David. You probably just haven't found the right guy yet, a guy like me, who'll make you feel like a--"

"--A natural man, right." Pavel looked up. That voice wasn't his, it was too Southern. "Hey hon," the man said, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek, "how was the meeting?" Thank God this guy came along. Pavel was too thankful to push him away. 

"Oh, well, let's see, there was a beginning, a middle, and an end, thank you for asking. Nice to meet you, David," Pavel said with a smug smile and a wave. David slunk away. Good riddance. Now to deal with the hot shot to his left. "And you are...?"

"Leonard. But you probably don't care about that. A guy like you doesn't understand how hard it is to approach someone, you've probably never asked anyone out. You're so busy being jaded that you wouldn't notice if the right guy came along." This guy had a certain air about him. He was outspoken and brash, but he seemed like a real softie. 

"Really? And just what would that right guy say?"

"He'd say, 'Hi, my name's Leonard McCoy, and I'm a consultant.'" 

"And he would say in return, 'I'm Pavel Chekov, I work for a news company.' Oh, and then, _then_ he'd ask all these penetrating questions about how many kids I want and what's my favorite part of my job and all this because he's just _so_ interested." 

"Not necessarily. He'd probably see that he wasn't interested, leave, and they'd go on living the lives they were leading, never knowing what they could've had. Nice to meet you, Pavel." The man - Leonard - stood, nodded at Pavel, and turned to leave. 

"Jack and coke courtesy of the man who just left." The waitress put the drink on his table and left. Pavel blinked. 

_Who was that guy?_


End file.
